


Same Damn Students

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble inspired by this fanart (http://littleartbot.tumblr.com/post/32132223925/so-ive-wanted-to-do-a-hp-tw-fusion-thingy-for-a) and boredom. Derek is the new DADA Prof and Stiles is his annoying student. Just a few scenes in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Damn Students

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse just that the art is gorgeous and I couldn't resist this meager offering and wish I could write more.

Day 1

Derek had been teaching for years, first at Durmstrang and now here at Hogwarts as the new DADA professor. And every single year there was always that one kid. The one that was too smart for his own good or at least thought he was too smart to be there. It only took a grand total of ten minutes for Derek to pick out this years’ oh so special snowflake. Stiles Stilinski had already talked through Derek’s entire introduction, corrected the text book and bombarded his fellow student with questions such as “Do you think a hippogriff could be turned into a pocket sized pet he could carry around or would that be unethical?” New school, same damn students.

Day 10

Turns out Stiles had gotten a hold of Derek’s personal file, or maybe the kid really was as smart as he thought but either way the dog jokes were getting old. Really. Fucking. Old. No one was supposed to know about Derek’s werewolf status other than McGonagal. Not that it was illegal to hire a werewolf professor anymore; it was just easier to get through day to day without a giant target painted on his back. He was actually seriously considering talking to McGonagal about his little problem student when the brat decided to walk through Derek’s office door.

“Professor Hale? Look, I wanted to apologize for all of the dog jokes I’ve been making. I know you wanted to keep your status a secret though I’m not sure why because no one really cares anymore. Some people might even think it is cool that you turn into a blood thirsty creature every month, I know I think it’s cool. I did not just say that, pretend I didn’t just say that.” Stiles was babbling and the constant yammering was doing something to Derek that he would later call a headache even when the throb of arousal pulsed under his skin at the memory of Stiles’ flushed cheeks and full mouth.

“Stillinski.” Derek snarled half way on accident but it got the job done, or maybe just made it worse.

Stiles shut up at the very least, but the stench of boy arousal was suddenly overpowering in the small dark room.

“Sorry. I babble. All the time. But mostly around people I…around certain people.” The stupid kid rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, his pink tongue wetting his plush bottom lip.

The same lip that Derek would force himself not to think about in the shower but always seemed to feature in his dreams.

“Stilinski, get out.” Derek huffed, his back to the kid, (fuck, just a kid Derek, remember that), trying not to scent the bitter hurt smell lingering in the vacated spot.

“Fuck.”

Day 30

This had somehow escalated way too quickly and way beyond Derek’s control. One minute Stiles was babbling about quidditch or potions or whatever today’s topic and the next Derek had him pinned against his office wall, devouring the words still trying to spill from Stiles’ lips.

“Do you every stop talking?” Derek groaned, his blunt human teeth biting hard at the tender flesh beneath Stiles’ ear.

“Yes? No? It depends if you are planning on doing that again?”

Derek smirked and sucked hard on the already half formed hickey. The whine he got in return wasn’t exactly silence, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it all the same.

Day 35

“You aren’t very subtle about marking me.” Stiles grumped, standing naked in front of Derek’s bathroom mirror and fingering one of the three hickies that were definitely too high for his collar to cover.

“If you don’t like it, don’t keep coming back here.” Derek regretted it the moment he said anything.

What if the kid didn’t like it? What if he really didn’t want to come back? The kid was 16, and this had only really been going on for a few days, it wasn’t like Derek could force him to stay just because he had gotten attached.

“Don’t be stupid, of course I like it, they’re from you. And in case you haven’t realized this yet, I like you.” Stiles flopped back on the bed beside Derek with one of his little shit eating grins as if he had just imparted some great wisdom.

Derek just grunted and buried his face in the juncture of Stiles’ hip, unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile.

 


End file.
